


Love Like Taffy

by Ifitrainstomorrow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow
Summary: Buck爱死了Eddie统治他的时刻。而Eddie发现了这点。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 5





	Love Like Taffy

**Notes：** A translation of [Love Like Taffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852116) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels).

早在他开始和Buck约会之前，Eddie就已经察觉Buck似乎有点……

_“你想知道我到底有什么毛病？”_

Buck总是喜欢这么干：冲撞别人，搞臭局面，然后发一通脾气，最后让别人来教训他。基本上就是熊孩子的行为。Eddie不是非常了解Buck的童年或者父母的情况，但他曾经和Maddie聊过一次，她提到过她是在那种充满训诫的家庭环境里长大的，而这能说明很多问题。所以说Buck从来没有得到过家长的指导，从来没有人教他怎么设定自己的边界——没人喜欢这样。Eddie就喜欢自己设定自己的边界，谢天谢地，实际上人们都比较愿意知道自己的边界在哪，但看起来甚至没人给过Buck一个。（*注1）

这就解释了为什么他和Bobby总是吵个没完。

不过，即使某人平时总表现得像只想看看自己在地毯上撒尿主人 _是不是会_ 真的发火的小狗，也不一定就意味着他喜欢在床上被人统治。而且Eddie知道自己是Buck的第一个男性对象，这也才只是Buck人生第二段正经的恋爱关系。所以他不能急于下结论。

他只是……开始注意到了一些事。

他发现Buck倾向于在性爱过程中等待指示。他注意到Buck会在做点什么后看着他，像只小狗摇着它的尾巴： _你看到了吗？你看到了吗？_ 他也注意到每次他们亲热的时候，Buck经常哼哼着 _“让我”_ ，而Eddie只能边忙着扯下Buck的衣服边念叨： _“看在他妈的上帝份上别动！”_

但他还是不能百分百确定，直到某天下午——他们照例在消防站阁楼上聚餐，Bobby试图让Buck坐下好好吃饭，而Buck正沉迷于自己的激情演说不可自拔。他挥舞着双手，在整间屋子里转来转去，非常可爱，但拜托，Eddie现在更想吃饭。而除非每个人都坐好了，否则Bobby不会让大家开动的。

“Buck，坐下。”Bobby喊道，但他好像只把绳子拽下来了半程，没有拉到末尾，因为Buck明显不乐意地撅起了嘴。

Eddie想都没想地说，“Buck，坐下。”

Buck立刻坐了下来，好像他的腿马上就要断了。

Eddie抬起头，看到Buck脸上有一种茫然的表情，像是不知该怎么办才好了似的。哦。 _哦。_

太有意思了。

也许是时候……验证一下他的理论了。

* * *

Buck不知道Eddie最近他妈的怎么回事，但他快要被搞疯了。

有一天，他们正把衣服放进储物柜，Hen过来叮嘱说，待会去她家吃晚饭时他们都要规规矩矩的。

Buck还没来得及说点什么，就在Hen和Chim转过身去的瞬间，感觉到有只温热的手掌覆上了他的侧腰，然后慢慢往下滑，最后停在了他的屁股上。“你会乖乖的，对吧？”Eddie问道，声音低沉并令人发热。

我的的的的的的的上帝啊圣母玛利亚啊。Buck感觉自己整个嘴都发干了。“是，”他吭哧着回答。因为要不然他该说什么？

Eddie只是嗯哼了一声就走开了，留下Buck——好吧，留下Buck一个人在原地默数死掉的小猫(think about dead kittens)好几分钟让自己冷静冷静。

还有一次，就在几天后，他们在Eddie家里见面，和Christopher玩桌游玩到一半的时候，Eddie说，“嘿，Buck，你能顺带帮我拿一瓶啤酒吗？”Buck反正已经起身了，于是当然，没问题，他抓了一瓶回来给Eddie。当他把啤酒递给Eddie时，Eddie的手圈住了他的，然后抽走了那瓶啤酒，低声说了句 _“好孩子”_ _(good boy)_ 。Buck感觉自己绝对因此晕过去了一秒。

Christopher此时全心沉浸在游戏里，连个眼都没抬。Eddie看上去也集中在游戏上，但Buck知道Eddie才不是，他肯定知道自己刚刚做了什么，肯定知道他对Buck造成了什么影响。而Buck赶紧坐了下来，努力让自己的呼吸恢复正常。

然后，再然后，大概一周以后，他坐在Eddie家的沙发上，Eddie去把Christopher送回房睡觉。Buck正在看比赛，这是季后赛了，因此他超级超级投入，直到Eddie走了过来，抬腿跨坐在了Buck的大腿上。Buck突然间什么也看不见了，因为他的眼睛被合上了，然后被彻底地吻住了。

到这里为止一切都很棒，像往常一样，但接下来，当他想要抬手去碰Eddie时，却发现自己的双手被Eddie抓着手腕按在了沙发上。“不行，”Eddie命令道，并用他胯部缓慢的、下流的磨蹭又强调了一遍。Buck的心脏顿时跳得飞快，爽得眼睛都要翻到脑袋后边去了，虽然没有立刻原地高潮，但也就差那么一点点了。

这他妈的。是什么情况。

“能告诉我这究竟是怎么回事吗？”他终于问出了口，在过了好几天以后。别怪他磨蹭，毕竟他花了48小时才把这些零碎的片段在脑海里拼凑整理清楚。

“我没听懂，”Eddie说，摆出了一副无辜的表情，一边从消防站厨房倒了一杯水，“什么怎么回事？”

“你知道我在说什么。”Buck压低了声音，因为——他可能不介意其他人知道他和Eddie约会，但绝对不想让别人对他们卧室里那点事有什么深入了解。“那些——比如命令我？那种摸我的方式？还有那个‘好孩子’？”

Eddie耸了耸肩，“你不喜欢？那我可以停下的，要是你觉得不舒服的话。”

要是他觉得不舒服的话？妈的，不是，他简直 _兴奋极了_ 。他兴奋得好像阴茎都要被堵住了一样。考虑到他正处于一段稳定的恋爱关系中，还拥有规律频繁的性生活，这真是一个令人印象深刻的壮举。

“不是那样的。”

Eddie什么也没说，只是悠哉地啜着水。不知怎么的，这简直是他这会儿能做的最让人恼火的事。

Buck把手撑在柜台上，“Eddie，拜托，你一直——你一直做那些事，你知道那对我有什么影响，但你又不——”

“我是说，我想我知道那会对你有什么影响，但我没有完全的把握，要是你不告诉我的话。所以现在我能做个确认了吗？”

Buck好想把那得意的笑容从Eddie脸上扯下来，“我——”等他一记起来怎么说话了就干！

Eddie的笑容只是更大了，“所以那对你到底有什么影响呢，Buck？”

他顺走了Eddie的水，猛灌了自己一大口。“让我……”他不知道该怎么说。他可是玩过电话性爱的人，老天啊，为什么说这个会这么难？“让我……希望你做更多。”

Eddie把水偷了回去，“之前那样会太过吗？”

不会，混蛋！“那完全不够，你明知道的。”

“我只知道你告诉我的事。”Eddie喝完了水，给了他一个灿烂得让所有阳光彩虹都失色的大大的笑容，然后开始往外走。

臭家伙。Buck小跑着跟了过去，“你还想让我说什么，哈？说我喜欢你对我发号施令吗？”

Chim本来正踏着台阶往上向他们走来，突然硬生生来了个180度急转弯，逃也似的匆匆往下跑走了。啊。所以大概Buck的声音还是比他想的要大了一点。

Eddie转过身来，“也许我确实想让你那么说。”

他拍了拍Buck的肩，仿佛他们只是在讨论晚上要吃什么，而不是……某些事情。然后他转头，跟着Chim走下楼梯。

* * *

Eddie知道他最近几周有点——反复试探着Buck，调戏他，让他兴奋——简直是在玩弄Buck了。Buck每次反应都很大，抖得好像要震开自己的皮肤了。Eddie真心感到抱歉，但调戏自己的男朋友真的是太有趣了。

当然，这种事情也是有限度的，而且Buck总是像只不能出去散步的小狗一样不高兴地噘着嘴，虽然可爱也挺让人发愁的。于是Eddie决定等他们回家（虽然Buck还没有搬进来，但其实也没什么两样了）就把下一步提上日程。

准确地说，他等到他们在沙发上四肢交缠，无视电视上最新的 _速度与激情_ 电影转而开始亲热的时候，开始了他们的新游戏。

他在上面，分开腿压住了Buck，因为Buck好像喜欢Eddie压迫在他身上时的那种重量感，那似乎能让他觉得安心。Buck的手正攀在Eddie的背上，指甲抓挠着他的肩胛骨，把他后背的衬衫弄得皱皱巴巴的。Eddie抓住那两只手，把它们钉在Buck头的两边。

Buck弓起身子，大口喘息着，眼睛逐渐变得幽暗而狂热。Eddie把嘴抵在他的下颌上，“你喜欢这样吗？当我掌控一切的时候？”

“操，我喜欢，行了吧？是的，那很辣。我想让你——让你告诉我该干什么，我想要你——要你对我为所欲为，我想要——我喜欢——”Buck艰难地咽了咽口水，满脸通红，但还是坚持把话说完了。“我喜欢你说我很棒的时候。”

一种强烈的愉悦击穿了Eddie，火热而触电一般的，让他兴奋得颤抖。他内心的一部分其实早就知道这个，一直都知道，早在他和Buck在健身房对上时，Buck的眼里闪动着什么，退了一步，张开了嘴时，在他说 _“以后你都会有我做你的后盾”_ 而Buck回答 _“那你也会有我的”时_ ，他就已经知道了。

但，操，听到Buck亲口 _说_ 出来……Eddie吻住了他，攥紧了Buck的手腕，Buck发出了难抑的呻吟。

“你希望我表扬你？”他问道，一边挪动着自己的胯部，直到把它卡进Buck的两腿间，感觉到他们坚挺的欲望隔着裤子互相挤压着。“想要我告诉你怎么做，然后在你好好听话的时候夸你？”

Buck的双腿盘上了他的腰，像要用尽全力一样回吻着他。Eddie简直要为这个融化了，因为Buck从来对他都是这样毫无保留。Buck把自己的全部都给了Eddie，给了他们的 _家_ ，而Eddie会尽一切努力让自己配得上这些。他从来不需要去揣测Buck的想法或感觉，从来不需要担心Buck是不是隐藏了一部分的自我。Buck不是什么羞于表达的人，也从不惧怕开口索要那些他想要的东西。而这，妈的，这很让人着迷。

“对，”Buck几乎是把这个字从唇缝里喘出来的，“对，我们能那么做吗？求你了，可以吗？”

上帝啊，他们基本上才刚开始，Buck就已经开始求他了，就已经求得这么该死的好听了。

而且，嗯，Chris这会已经睡得不省人事了，他们有大把的时间……

“可以。”他咬住Buck的下唇，轻轻地拉扯着它。“没错，我们能那么做。”

* * *

Buck觉得自己要烧起来了。

他全身都热得要命。他太想要Eddie了，想让Eddie赶紧把之前每次触碰他、挑逗他、戏弄他时承诺要对他做的事通通实现。

“今晚你只能做一个选择，”Eddie火热的嘴紧贴着他的耳朵，每说一个词牙齿都刮蹭着Buck的皮肤。“你想要我操你呢，还是骑你？”

操他妈的上帝啊——

可以两个都选吗？

不，不，这时候得诚实点，要是让他进入Eddie的话，不到两分钟他就得射出来，他坚持不久的。“操——操我。”

Eddie的手在他的身侧上下抚摸着，安抚一般的，“那么好的。”

 _今晚你只能做一个选择。_ 除了这个，其他的一切都将是Eddie的选择，Eddie的决定，操，Buck期待得要死，都要为这个挠破自己的皮肤了。

Eddie从他身上爬了起来，但他抓住了Buck，让他们的手十指相扣，把他从沙发上拽了起来。在去往卧室的这一小段路上，Buck的手一直被Eddie紧紧地握着。不知怎么的，这种感觉很深刻。

他们关好了门（但不能锁上——他们从来不那么做），Eddie的手顺着Buck的胸口慢慢下滑，饶有兴趣地笑着,看着Buck好像Buck是什么美妙的加餐，而Eddie正打算一口一口地吃掉他。“脱。”

 _是，长官(yes,sir)。_ Buck在没来得及说出口之前，连忙把这俏皮话从舌头上咬了回去。他心里有一部分是想说出口的，而且是认真的。但他平时太经常拿这句话开玩笑了，所以……大概他还是只听话照做就好。

他能感觉到Eddie身上的愉悦，随着他服从指示、脱下衣服散发开来。这让他的胃里热得像被一股电流穿过，差点被自己该死的袜子绊倒。

Eddie哈哈大笑着，还哼了一声。但他看着Buck的眼神，他上下巡视着Buck身体的目光，可跟好笑一点关系都没有。那是火热的，充满占有欲的。“天，看看你。真他妈的漂亮。”

Buck很想说Eddie才是那个 _漂亮男人_ ，绝对比Buck好看多了。但这样的话肯定会掉进没完没了争论谁更好看的漩涡里去，而现在真不是干那个的时候。

Eddie把目光收了回来，直视着Buck的眼睛。“到床上去，四肢着地的那种。我要你的手好好抓着栏杆，别乱动。要是你的手动了，要是你碰了你自己，我们今晚就没戏了。”他停顿了一下，“明白了吗？”

 _再明白不过了。_ Buck舔了舔嘴唇，“好的，是，知道了。”

他匆忙爬上床，按照被要求的跪好——Eddie的床头其实没有栏杆，但还是有个围板之类的东西可以用来抓着。所以Buck老实抓好它，展开自己的双腿。就在这时，他听到了床边抽屉被打开的声音，Eddie在扯下自己衣服的声音，这让Buck更加难耐地捏紧了床板。当Eddie的嘴唇覆上他的后颈时，他无法控制地颤抖了一下。

“你好紧张。”Eddie调笑着他，声音放得又轻又柔。Buck感觉到手指在他的下腹划动，“我们得让你放松一点。”

Buck呻吟出声，毫不害羞地把屁股往后蹭，Eddie笑了起来。Buck记得自己和Eddie约会以来，还没有做爱时笑得这么多过。和Abby的时候有。在她之前，就只是想方设法让对方印象深刻，卖弄自己，然后一起到达高潮。不过现在——现在他又拥有这种笑了。而且他爱自己让Eddie开怀大笑的时刻，胜过一切。

Eddie沿着脊椎向下亲着他的背，一边在Buck的穴口揉按，让他放松。Buck保持着深呼吸，他现在已经能做得很好了。刚开始的那几次，他总是本能得绷得太紧，导致每次Eddie都要费很大的劲，连哄带骗才能让他准备好。但现在他的身体已经适应了这个，知道接下来会发生什么，甚至 _期待_ 着它。

“就是这样。”Buck听到润滑剂盖子被打开的声音，然后感觉到冰冷的、灵活的手指探进了他的身体里。“别动。”

Buck很想往后摆动自己去迎合Eddie的触碰，但他忍住了，就像他被要求的那样。他绝对、这辈子都不会让Bobby知道，他确实喜欢服从别人的命令——也可能不是别人，就只是Eddie。他不是很清楚，也不想搞清楚，特别是这会Eddie的手指还在他体内乱动。

他翘起的阴茎在两腿间沉沉地晃动，硬得发疼，通常这该是他伸手下去爱抚自己的时候了——Eddie肯定预料到了。

Buck的手还保持在床板上，努力抵抗着往下伸的冲动。在这个时候，Eddie加了第二根手指，然后第三根。Eddie故意绕开了他的前列腺，Buck不知道该为此感到感激还是火大。

Eddie慢慢开始活动他的手指，伸展开它们，也伸展开 _Buck的洞_ 。这真的他妈的火辣，但同时，他的动作也真的慢得令人发指。而Buck——Buck想要被上，想要Eddie进入他，赶紧的。

“你是打算把整个拳头塞进去还是怎么的？”Buck转过头，透过自己的肩膀哼哼唧唧地抱怨着。

突然他的屁股被狠狠地扇了一巴掌，Buck整个身体都 _跳_ 起来了。Eddie之前也打过他的屁股几次，但都是玩笑性的，从身旁走过时拍一下的那种。没有在这种情境下的。Buck的阴茎都在颤抖，爽得脚趾蜷曲，见鬼的，他想再来一次。

“你真是没耐心，”Eddie骂道，但他的声音听起来极其愉悦。Buck忍不住扭头冲他咧嘴笑。“噢，你喜欢这个？”

“可能吧。”他故意晃了晃臀部，完全像个捣蛋鬼。于是Eddie啃了他一口，作为反击。

“你应该老实一点，”Eddie警告着，用那种性感又带着压迫感的语调说道。

“不然呢？”Buck挑衅道，“你要再打我一次吗？”

“不，你太享受那个了。”Eddie贴上Buck的背，用那带着茧的、温热的三根手指，准确地往Buck的前列腺按了上去。

Buck立刻呻吟了起来，他全身都在发软。老天，这简直——这该死的棒——

“我会像这样操你，”Eddie接着说，声音要命地低沉而火热，Buck感觉自己的耳朵都好像要被操了。Eddie的手指持续按压着那点，一遍又一遍地。“不碰前面的话你是射不出来的，所以我会像这样——让你高潮，而你不能碰自己。你会感觉他妈的快疯了，但你就是。不能。射。就像现在这样。”

Buck非常确定自己的呼吸停住了。

“所以，你打算规矩点了吗？还是说我得让你一直在高潮边缘徘徊？”

Buck艰难地咽了好几次口水，才勉强让他干得冒烟的嗓子工作起来。“操，好吧，我会规矩的，我会的。”

“好孩子。”Eddie把手指抽了出来。然后床垫往下一陷，Eddie爬了上来。“转过来，现在你该骑我了。”

“是，长官。”Buck脱口而出，在这一刻他对他男朋友是那么由衷地臣服，以至于忘记了这句话讲出来会有多尴尬。

Eddie露出了被一袋砖砸了的表情。“啊。”

“不是——对不起，我刚才就是——”

Eddie摁着Buck的后颈，急切地把舌头戳进Buck嘴里，甚至没让Buck把话说完。他们互相推搡，直到Eddie背靠在床上而Buck骑在他身上，两个人都被润滑剂和彼此的体液蹭得一团糟。

“你真是不能再棒了，”Eddie低声说，Buck感觉他的心脏快要从该死的胸腔里蹦出来了。“你甚至都不需要做什么努力。 _天啊_ ，Buck。”

他当然努力了。他从最开始的时候就努力想满足Eddie任何他需要的，因为他关心Eddie，Eddie是他的朋友（当然之后远不止于此）。但当听到Eddie那么说——他忍不住扑向Eddie，更深、更用力地吻下去。

Eddie挤了更多润滑剂，弄湿了他的那根，拉扯着让Buck坐了上去。“在上面操你自己。”Eddie命令道。见鬼，他不用说Buck也会这么干的。

Buck用膝盖抵住床垫，像被要求的那样上下摆动着自己。这个体位Eddie的阴茎简直是长驱直入，把他完全操开了，深得让他呼吸困难。Eddie的手固定在他的腰上，力道大得肯定会留下淤青，他看着Buck好像Buck是什么该死的奇迹。

然后他开始 _说话_ 了。

“就是这样。”Eddie的视线跟着他的阴茎在Buck穴口一进一出，Buck感觉自己的脑袋已经成了一团浆糊。“这很棒，做得好，Buck，你为我做得这么好，就像这样，继续， _操_ ，你知不知道——你现在的样子，像现在这样？老天。”

Buck没法控制自己的呻吟声，尽管他试过了——他通常都会控制，毕竟他们有个孩子就睡在隔壁——但是他做不到，就是做不到，至少今晚不行。他全身都要烧起来了，坐在Eddie身上，扭得像有人给了他钱似的，而且他还该死的 _停不下来_ 。

还好，Eddie看上去为此着迷。直到他挺腰坐了起来（这惊人的核心力量啊哥们）吻住Buck，用力得几乎要弄伤Buck。“天，你的 _声音_ ……哪天我们得去开个房，我敢说我会让你叫得——大声到我们收到一堆前台的投诉。”

噢，他喜欢这个主意，他真的喜欢。“好的，求你了。”

Eddie的眼睛闪动着，“怎么，没有 _长官_ ？”

啊，操，Buck创造了个怪物。“好的，求你了， _长官_ 。”

Eddie舔咬着他的下巴。“闭嘴。”

Buck做了个拉上嘴的动作。这一点都不难，他可以做到的。

Eddie的笑容简直要闪瞎人了，即使在黑暗里也是。“好孩子。”

然后他使了点什么近身格斗之类的招式把Buck掀倒在床上，而Eddie撑在他的上面。这混蛋甚至都不需要拔出来。

好家伙，Buck感觉不妙。

Eddie的两手掐在他的臀部上，把他的下身抬起了一点，然后狠狠地撞了进去，毫不留情地，正对着那该死的敏感点。Buck的眼前都发白了，他只能咬住自己的手臂让自己不要叫出声——因为他答应过的，他可以的，他想当个 _好孩子_ ——

这个姿势他们没办法接吻，除非Buck可以见鬼的在十秒之内把自己的柔韧值加到全满（*注2），但足够Eddie在Buck的腰间吮出一个吻痕，而这让Buck简直用尽了全力才忍住了没有发出长长的呻吟。“真棒。”Eddie的声音低得几乎听不清。他的眼神那么温柔，让Buck觉得自己又一次爱上了这个白痴。“去吧，碰你自己。”

不需要第二次指示，Buck的欲望早就一塌糊涂了，当他用手圈住它时，太多的体液让它滑得几乎抓不住，而且它已经快要射了。“我能——”

“对，你可以射，而且我想看着你。”

他握紧了自己，快速地撸动着，眼睛一动不动地看着Eddie，看着Eddie进入他，让他高潮，说他是好孩子，Eddie _照顾_ 着他——然后他射了，射得自己的腹部乱七八糟的。

Eddie的嘴里冒出了一大堆脏话，它们撞到一起成了一串胡言乱语般的单词，仿佛710大道上的四车连环车祸似的(like a four-car pileup on the 710)。胡乱地顶弄了几下后，他射在了Buck里面。几个月前拿到体检报告以后，他们就开始不用套子了。虽然Buck从来不愿意承认，但他喜欢这样。至少在里面那些东西干掉之前。

“好孩子。”Eddie爬了上来，揉了揉Buck的头发。Buck感到一股温暖、坚实的满足感从胸口泛起。“你还好吗？”

Buck点点头，“再好不过了。操，你哪里学来的这些？”

“哈，”Eddie耸了耸肩，“有点像是天生就会。我是说，我知道我喜欢在床上掌握主权，但在这之前我从来没有这么……确定过。”

这个混蛋。“你骗不了我。”Buck的呼吸还粗重得每次都像被打出来的一样，他这辈子还没有高潮得这么猛过。“我们下次还能这么做吗？”

“噢。”Eddie的笑容从温柔宠爱变成了有点邪恶。“我们绝对还会再这么做的。”

Buck笑了起来，一直笑个没完，就连Eddie亲上来时都停不下来。

注*

  1. 此处指Buck缺乏自我边界意识，会习惯甚至喜欢被别人侵略个人领域，也就是有轻微的Sub倾向。
  2. 其实鉴于Buck交往过好多个瑜伽老师，也许他可以呢？




End file.
